


A Long Day

by xtracheesy



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 17:10:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11833248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xtracheesy/pseuds/xtracheesy
Summary: Just small fluff for the overworking Gabe! He needs some TLC, so you give him some. Gender of the reader is never specified. Enjoy!Thanks to demial for the idea!My stuff is better when Rochelle016 proofreads it!





	A Long Day

“Take these to Gabriel, please.” Ana hands you a few files. The curiosity to check the inside of them overpowers the will to be respectful. On your way down the hall to your boss’ office, you flip the top file open. A picture of a very handsome young cowboy is clipped to a paper that reads ‘Jesse McCree’. 

You hear footsteps and you shut the folder quickly. When you look up, your eyes lock with Tracer’s. “Hello, love!” She smiles. “How are you doin’?”

“I'm alright. How’s training?” You ask. 

Tracer sighs audibly. “Crazy. That cyborg dude is really intense. Even with my accelerator, I can't keep up with him.” She taps her chest piece for emphasis. 

“Sounds pretty intense.”

“It is, but someone has to do all the hard work around here.” She winks and does some finger guns. You chuckle and shake your head. Someone calls for her behind you. “Gotta go, catch ya later!” She blinks away. 

You continue down the hall into Gabe’s office, where he sits with his head in his hands. He looks up when you enter. His eyebrows raise in curiosity until he sees the files in your hands. “Just the person I want to see. Set those here.” He says, tapping the corner of his desk. Two empty coffee cups sit next to his computer with five tabs open.

You walk around his desk and set the documents down. “Want me to get you some more?” You ask, grabbing the cups. He chuckles, shaking his head. 

“I've probably had too much. I feel like I haven't slept in days.” 

“Sleep is for the weak.” You say with a smile. He laughs again. A little bit of heat rises to your cheeks. Gabriel rarely seems to laugh anymore, so it's a treasure when he does. “Is there anything I can help you with?” 

“Well, actually,” He says, ghosting his hand over yours. “Would you keep me company for a little bit?” 

You look at his hand on top of yours, the heat from it radiating off and onto your colder one. When you look back up to him, he’s got puppy-dog eyes begging you to stay with him. You chuckle and nod. He seems to relax a little bit, his shoulders slack and a smile crawls onto his face.

“Thank you.” 

You lean against the desk, holding his hand as he rummages through his papers. The familiar stern look returns to his face as he examines the files you brought him. You see Jesse’s photo again.

“He’s a cutie.” You say, and Gabriel nods.

“He’s a troublemaker.” 

“Why are you bringing him here, then?” 

He closes the file and turns to you. “It doesn't matter. I don't want to work right now.” He pulls you closer to him so that you're forced to sit in his lap. He buries his face in your neck, his arms wrapped comfortably around your torso. 

You put your cheek on the top of his head, setting one of your hands on his shoulder and combing the other through his hair. He hums and the vibrations send pleasant feelings through your core. He rubs circles on your back. 

“Are you okay?” You ask, moving your hands to give him a shoulder massage. He moans a little and you feel weak. He pulls back slightly and moves one of your hands so that it rests on his cheek. 

“It’s just been a very long day.” He kisses your palm gently and then presses his cheek back into it. Butterflies dance in your stomach while you observe the man in front of you. The bags underneath his eyes seem to fade away with you being there. His rough fingers a great contrast to your soft ones. The way the evening light shines creates shadows that compliment his figure.

The ringing of his phone brings you both out of the bliss you were momentarily lost in. Gabriel reaches around you, picks it up, and sets it back down immediately. That makes you laugh.

“You're more important to me right now.” He says, and that makes you stop everything. You look back at him, doe-eyed. You can feel your heartbeat increase, beating harshly against your chest. “I-I’m sorry. That was the wrong wording.” He shifts uncomfortably.

“No, no.” You pull his face so that he's looking at you again. “I just wasn't expecting that.” You lean close and kiss his cheek. 

He looks like he wants more, but someone storms into his office. “Reyes- how dare you just ignore my phone call like that!” 

Gabriel rolls his eyes. “Sorry Morrison, forgot that ignoring phone calls was now against the protocol.” You chuckle at his sass, but move off of his lap. He gives you a sad face.

“I need you to be working, not messing around.” Jack says, giving you a dirty look. Before you can retaliate, Gabriel is at Jack’s throat. 

“I haven't slept for more than 48 hours, Jack. You don't want to test me right now.”

“Join the club.” Jack spits. He eyes you and then shakes his head. “Get your act together, Gabe.” 

When he leaves, Gabe turns to you with an apologetic look. “We'll continue this later.” He promises. 

“You bet.” You wink and leave, letting him get to work again.


End file.
